A Compromise
by FireFlyFlies
Summary: A retelling of the marriage proposal scene, where Margaret does love John Thornton but simply cannot imagine a life in Milton, even if it is with the man she loves. As such a lot of confusion and misunderstandings happen, but in the end all is well. Short story of just one chapter!


**North & South: A compromise**

John Thornton stalked out of the house determinately, a grave look on his face. He was heading over to the Hale residence and couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He made sure not to show it in any way to the outside world though, he could not have any such rumors float around town. Him nervous. Ha. He wouldn't have believed it himself. But there was no other way to call that fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach as he climbed the steps to their front door. He took a deep breath, readying himself for whatever was to come, and knocked rapidly.

He was let in by the housekeeper and sent up to the drawing room. She would get miss Hale for him, she'd said. He looked around the room, as if to try to find something to talk about when she would come in. Or would he rather immediately start by asking her to join him in marriage. No, that would be most improper, would it not?

As Thornton was contemplating how to start the conversation with his love interest, the subject of his thought was being called by the housekeeper, as promised.

"Mr Thornton is here." she told her, looking a little taken aback by the fact.

"Father should be in his office." She said, not understanding why Dixon hadn't simply sent him up. "Why, I shall tell him myself." she said as she got up, not being able to miss out on an opportunity to see him again. He hadn't been there as she'd woken up on his mother's couch yesterday, and she found herself quite disappointed about that. Too disappointed she decided. So she had quickly gone home as to not have to be faced with her own feelings and thoughts when he would have arrived.

Margaret left her mother's room, where she'd been keeping her company as she set in the chair knitting. She excused herself kindly and gave her mother a kiss on the forehead.

She then left for the drawing room, where Thornton was still having trouble with how to start such a conversation. First he would have to thank her he decided, not seeing past the white see-through curtain of the window he seemed to be staring out of. He spent the rest of the time imagining her response, which he didn't particularly think to become favorable, but after his mother's prodding he has learned to hope, a little at least.

He was torn from his thoughts the moment the door opened. He turned around at the movement and smiled slightly at the sight of her, too nervous to widely smile and show his affection openly. Not that that would be proper, not at all. What was proper was heading over to the door and holding it open for a lady. Margaret took a moment taking in the situation, before entering and allowing him to close the door, as a gentleman would do.

She paused as she looked up, feeling her heart skip a beat at the sight of him. She quickly looked down again, afraid that he would somehow figure out what she was thinking if she kept staring. He started walking to the other side of the room, and she followed him quietly with her gaze. "I'll not notice the color of this fruit." he said as he looked down at the fruit bowl on the table. She was not sure what to reply to that and as such stayed silent.

"Miss Hale," He started then, putting his hands behind his back and looking her straight in the eye. "I'm afraid I was very ungrateful yesterday."

This surprised her, "You've nothing to be grateful for."

He frowned slightly, looking very stern yet not as scary as she'd thought his frown to be the first time they'd met. "I think that I do."

"Why, I did only the least that anyone would have." Margaret said as she made her way towards the window to have an excuse not to look at the man that confused her so.

This statement seemed to confuse him as well, as he shook his head. "That can't be true."

Oh god, she thought. Was he afraid that she'd done it because she cared for him? Had he come all this way to tell her that her feelings weren't returned? The horror struck her, and even though she was fairly certain he had no such feelings towards her, considering all the things that she had said and done to him, having to hear that out loud…. she does not wish to experience that.

"Why I was after all responsible for placing you in danger." she quickly said, trying to find a way to rectify her behavior. "I would have done the same for any man there.." she then decided on.

He looked very shocked at this statement, which to her were only a confirmation of her assumptions. So he'd seen through her after all. How? She'd only just figured it out herself…

"Any man?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise before frowning, deeper than before. "So you approve without violence, you think I got what I deserved?"

"Oh no, of course not." she said vehemently, trying to somehow smoothen that frown threatening his face. She liked him so much better without it. As a result of the effort she herself started frowning. She didn't want him to think he got what he deserved, but there was another side to the story. "but they were desparate. I-I know if you were to talk-"

"I forgot, you imagine them to be your friends" He said and this hurt her, but she wouldn't give up. Not even because she loved the man in front of her.

"But if you were to be reasonable."

"Me? are you saying that I'm unreasonable?" Again those raised eyebrows. Why did he seem to willingly misunderstand everything she said?! She was getting frustrated.

"If you would talk with them and not set the soldiers on them, I-I know..." she was getting nervous under his stare, which made her all the more aware of herself and what she was trying to say.

"They will get what they deserve." he said sternly. Then sighed deeply, looking flustered for a second.

Margaret stared at him, wondeirng what was troubling him... Enough so as to not go against him again. She wished she could ask what was wrong, but was afraid to.

"Miss hale, I didn't just come here to thank you." He then continued. Her heart stopped. This was gonna be it. He was going to ask her to stay away from him, as to not cause any rumors he wouldn't want. "I came becuase..." he paused and she held her breath. "I think it very likely.. I know I've never found myself in this position before. It's difficult to find the words..."

This confused her a little but she couldn't interrupt now. "Miss Hale, my feelings for you are very strong..."

This time, as her heart stopped, and picked up triple the normal pace, she didn't know what to say. She didn't need to though as he continued, looking more nervous and unsure of his words than she'd ever seen him.

"I am not sure how to say it, and I have never been a man of many words, as such I will simply state it. I wish for you to marry me."

Margaret stared at him, speechless. He was eyeing her carefully, actually looking a little afraid of her answer. He saw she was surprised by his request, but he could not see into her mind, how millions of thoughts were racing through her head. Such as, if they were married what would his mother think!? She obviously didn't like her. And his sister, seemed to dislike her even more! What would happen to her mother if she left, and her father? They would be so lonely? And Frederick, he would never be able to come to the wedding. Ah the wedding, what would that be like? Would he want a big one, or would he be ok with the small one she had in mind? But the biggest question of them all, the biggest concern was: where would they live? Her best friend here, Bessie, was dying and soon she would not have many friends left here. And Milton did not necessarily warm her heart in any way. Actually she has always wanted to go back to Helstone one day, that was the plan. But Thornton couldn't leave the factory alone, there was no way. Which meant she would be stuck here.. With the filthy air and the customs she *still* had to get used to. It was disheartening and she wasn't sure she would be able to be entirely happy here, even with the man she seemed to care so much for.

It stayed silent for a long time, and with every passing second Thornton's face became more and more reserved. "What would your answer be to my request?" he finally asked outright.

"I-" She started but couldn't find the words. How could she refuse him? Yet how could she not.

"Am I to understand, from your silence, that you want to refuse but cannot find the words?" he asked, looking earnest, and pained. Her heart ached at the sight of his pain.

"No." she quickly answered, too quickly. "Yes." she corrected. "No." she seemed flustered. "I do not know." she finally said as she looked down at the floor, ashamed that there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Well if you are unsure, I will accept that as a refusal. As I wish for you to be sure of wanting me." He said with a solemn nod. For a moment he hesitated, but then he departed and Margaret was left alone, not understanding what had just happened or what she'd just said.

"Margaret, what did Mr Thornton want?" Her mother asked as she came in upon him leaving, Dixon helping her along.

"Mother," Margaret exclaimed, and then felt the tears finally rolling down her cheeks.

"Margaret!?" she said, coming quickly to my side. "What's wrong!?"

"He-" she started and had to pause as she couldn't find her voice. "He asked me to marry him."

"Then what is your reason for crying, surely not his affections? Even if they may go unanswered."

"No, of course not." She said. "I-I refused him. But-"

"But what, dear?"

"I don't know. I am lost mother. My heart wants one thing, yet my mind another. It is too much."

"Oh my dear. Come here. Just cry for now. We will fix everything later." Her mother said as she helped her to sit down and put her arm around Margaret. Dixon stood behind her and patted her back as well.

* * *

Margaret was up all night thinking about what had occured in the drawing room that day. Eventually, she fell asleep with tears in her eyes. And as she awoke the next morning it suddenly became clear what she ought to do. She quickly got dressed and hurried down to have her breakfast. Dixon seemed surprised to see her in such a hurry but she had no time to explain, only to say she was heading out to Malborough Mills. She was fairly certain that is where she would find Mr Thornton at this time of day.

She was right, he was at the factory, hiding away in his office. He was busy with some transactions, though it wasn't going entirely according to plan. He'd wanted to finish these before lunchtime, but at this rate he'd still be here by tomorrow. He kept being distracted by intruding memories of what had occured the day before, which seemed to keep finding their way into his head despite all the effort he has spent on trying to forget them

A knock at the door roused him from another one of those memories. "Go away!" he called out, annoyed. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. Actually that had been the case all day, he had left the house before his mother or sister had awoken that morning and hadn't been planning on returning for dinner either. He'd use the excuse of having piles of work left, which in itself was no excuse really, it was quite true. Apparently the person at the other side of the door didn't feel like listening as whoever it was came barging in despite his protest.

"I said go-" he stopped mid sentence when he looked up and saw who it was. Margaret. He instantly stood, feeling self conscious all of a sudden which he didn't particularly like.

"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't stop her. She demanded-"

"It's fine. Leave." he said harshly, scowling at the man. As his gaze returned to Miss Hale however, it softened considerably, though the frown stayed in place. After yesterday he had told himself that if he came across Miss Hale again he would make sure to be as polite to her as to any stranger, no more and no less. Yet as she stood there, looking rather disheveled for her doing, he couldn't help but blurt out "Miss Hale, did something happen? You look distressed."

He still cared, she realized which was a big relief. Not that she had expected his feelings to disappear overnight, but he could've easily been a lot colder towards her than this. She quickly berated herself for being happy about it however, as it was not fair to him to want him to care but not openly show affection back. Hopefully after today she would be able to put the matter to rest, and put him out of her mind.

"No, nothing happened. Thank you for your concern." she quickly said, making sure he wouldn't worry too long. "I came to tell you something."

His frown indeed disappeared, and he stood there, waiting patiently for her to continue. She took a deep breath, and then just started rattling. "You startled me with your sudden proposal." she started. "I honestly had not expected it. Actually I thought you were going to berate me about my feelings." she absentmindedly added. "The fact I was so surprised left me at a loss of words, because-" for a moment she hesitated, but as she looked at him, a furrow present in his brow and a surprised and confused look about him, she knew she had to continue. "My heart wants you. It wants to marry you, and that should be all but it's not." she stopped and stared out of the window. "My mind, it is reluctant."

His frown deepened, which was the opposite of what she had wanted to achieve in the first place. Then again, he wouldn't be Mr. Thornton without that frown now and then, and she loved him either way.

"It is reluctant because it knows that if I do marry you, I would be-" She looked down again. "There is no nice way to put this, so I will just say it. I will be locked away here, in this place. And I can't. I want to return to the South, to my home, as that is where I feel most alive, safe, and welcome. It would be unfair of me, and probably even insolent, to expect that you would leave behind your factory, and your mother and your sister, and this city for me. But I'm sorry, I cannot bear to stay here for the rest of my life, even if it would be with the man I love."

He was staring at this point, and this time *he* seemed to be the one at a loss of words. "That was all I had to say. I will take my leave now, and leave you for your work."

Margaret bowed her head solemnly and turned around, quickly hurrying out of there, not hearing her name being called out from behind her above the noises of the factory. 'Stupid tears', she thought annoyed, quickly wiping them away from her face as she got outside.

Thornton had come running after her the moment she had left, and caught up with her in the courtyard. She hadn't listened to him calling out to her before, so he had to resort to other measures. "Margaret." he called out once again from right behind her, grabing her arm to stop her from running, and pulling her back. She turned around instantly and because he had pulled her in she fell forward, right into his arms. They stood there like that for a few seconds, frozen in time, before they both quickly took a step back as they simultaneously seemed to realize their proximity to each other.

She wiped away the remaining tears, and was breathing heavily. "Mr Thornton?" she asked him, unsure.

He was still frowning, but there was a spark of hope in his eyes that lit her heart on fire.  
"Am I to understand that the only objection you have to marrying me is that you will have to live in this city for the rest of your life?" he asked her in such earnesty.

Margaret nodded slowly, "Yes, but you have to understand it is a very improtant matter to me." she said, not wanting him to think she was just thinking of an excuse. It really was something yhat weighed heavily on her.

"I know, that is not why I ask." he said, his facial features softening and a slight smile starting to show.

She seemed confused but did not reply, prompting Thornton to continue. "Would you be open to a compromise?"

"A compromise?"

" _If_ we were to be married, we would spend one half of the year here. And one half down South, wherever you may want to go."

For a moment she could only stare at him, but when she realized what she was doing she quickly nodded, not wanting a repeat from yesterday. Her face lit up, and he felt his heart beating strongly at the gorgeous smile that showed on his love's face. Which was soon replaced by a frown, making him doubt once again.

"But your factory. Would it not need you all year round?"

He let out a sigh of relief and a soft chuckle, "I will be able to hire someone who can help with that. I would be willing." he said, taking her hands in his. "If you would."

"Really?" she asked, feeling a grin spread on her lips as her heart lifted. He nodded. "Let me ask you again." he said softly. "Would you please be my wife?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily. "Yes I would like that very much. You have no idea how distressed I was thinking about this all. And then to think you can come up with such a compromise so easily. I can see why you are good at business." she noted.

He smiled and stroked the hair out of her face, plucking some bits of cotton that had gotten stuck in it out. "There is no need for your distress, ever again, my darling. If you ever feel like such again, please confide in me. We will work it out together, as husband and wife."

She nodded, delighted. "Ah my mother will be so surprised."

"Mine will not." he said, making her look at him curiously. He inclined his head backward and there, at the grand window, his mother was standing, watching them sternly. "That's a story for another time." He told her. Let us now go tell your mother and father the good news."

"But aren't you busy?"

"I told you, dear Margaret, I can get someone to do the work for me."

She smiled and looked down, feeling a little insecure of what was going to happen. And slightly scared. "Don't be afraid, my love. I will forever be by your side."

This made her heart swell and she looked up at the man which she had come to love at some unknown point in her time here. The man that had left such a horrible first impression on her, and who loved to contest whatever she said, as she loved go contest whatever he said. Yet somehow she felt they would work perfectly together. "As will I." she whispered, feeling a spark as their hands touched once again, and they shared a long look, not caring, not even noticing, all the people staring at their interaction.


End file.
